Jestem tu dla Ciebie
by Elomelo98
Summary: W noc śmierci Lily i Jamesa Potterów, Dumbledore wymusił na Severusie obietnicę. Jednak, gdy Snape spotyka swojego męża przybywającego z przyszłości, postanawia ją złamać... SSHP
1. Chapter 1

Witam, Witam!

otóż, czytałam te opowiadanie i gdy zobaczyłam, że nie ma dalszego tłumaczenia już od bardzo długiego czasu, więc jest minimum % szans na to, że zostanie reaktywowane, więc postanowiłam, że sama się tym zajmę! Wiele osob pewnie miało problem z brakiem tłumaczenia, więc myślę, że ta wiadomość się spodoba :)

Link do orygina?u : s/2522479/1/In-This-World-For-YouLink

do tłumaczenia od 1 do 23 rozdzia?u : s/5612759/1/Jestem-tu-dla-ciebie

Tłumaczenie 24 rozdziału pojawi się na dniach. Do zobaczenia! :)


	2. 24

Przetłumaczyłam ten rozdział od nowa, bo wiele błędów było w poprzedniej wersji. Wiele było przetłumaczone zbyt dosłownie i wiele zdań było źle zbudowanych i ciężko było zrozumieć o co chodzi. Gdy tłumaczyłam to za pierwszym razem był kwiecień. od tamtego czasu czytałam wiele książek/ fanficów po angielsku, więc poprawiłam się i jest o wiele lepiej. miłego czytania!

* * *

Po wesołym i w przypadku Harry'ego raczej krępującym wymienieniu powitań, weszli do jadalni, gdzie Yulub grzecznie zwolniła się, ale zanim teleportowała się do kuchni, Draco ją powtrzymał.

,,Nie" krzyknął, z szeroko otwartymi oczami ,,Nie rób tego!"

Zaskoczona Yulub spojrzała na niego „ Dlaczego nie, Paniczu Malfoy? Zapytała przestraszona ,, Coś się stało?"

„Miko!" Draco powiedział „Jeszcze nie jest ubrany"

W mgnieniu oka spiczaste uszy Yulub zaczęły plonąć. „ Panicz Malfoy zawsze z nas żartuje!" i z trzaskiem zniknęła z jadalni.

Severus wraz z Lucjuszem uderzyli go w głowę.

Draco roześmiał się kompletnie niewzruszony. „Zakochane skrzaty domowe!" powiedział, prowadząc Harry'ego w stronę krzesła. „ Uwielbiam to."

Harry uśmiechnął się. Siedząc na krześle obok Profesora Snape'a i naprzeciwko Narcyzy Malfoy, zauważył, że matka Draco też się śmieje. Na początku starała się to ukryć, ale gdy zauważyła minę swojego męża, zaczęła się śmiać otwarcie.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Nie wie co wprowadziło go w większe zakłopotanie. Fakt, że Narcyza Malfoy, jest zdolna do uśmiechu i nie zachowywuje się jak blondýnka, która zawsze patrzy na wszystkich z góry, czy wyraz twarzy Lucjusza Malfoya. To akurat było dla niego znajome. Harry wątpił, żeby śmianie się przed mężczyzną było kiedykolwiek dobrym pomysłem.

Ale ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, kąciki ust Lucjusza ułożyły się w rozbawiony szyderczy uśmiech – kopia uśmiechu, który Harry widział na twarzy Draco – i powiedział „I to ludzie oskarżają mnie o sponiewieranie elfów"

Spojrzał na Harry'ego i potrząsnął głową prawie niewinnie.

Harrry wytrzeszczył oczy.

Draco, który siedział obok niego, uśmiechnął się „Nie martw się, ojcze" powiedział Lucjuszowi, klepiąc Harry'ego w ramię „Mimo świętego wyobrażenia, które Dobby może mieć o naszym złotym chłopcu, Harry nie jest aktywnym działaczem w prawach elfow"

Lucjusz znowu spojrzał na Harry'ego „Cieszę się" odpowiedział sucho.

Harry zamrugał

 _Czy Lucjusz właśnie puścił mu oczko?_

Bezradnie, z nieco otwartymi ustami, odwrócił się w stronę Severusa szukając potwierdzenia. Gest był tak komiczny, że cały stół wybuchnął śmiechem.

Rozbawiony Severus wyciągnął rękę i poczochrał wlosy Harry'ego

Zawstydzony, Harry był bardzo wdzięczny skrzatom za wtrącenie i podanie świątecznej kolacji, która pachniała tak samo cudownie jak wyglądała. Oboje z płonącymi policzkami i z wieloma skruszonymi spojrzeniami w stronę Draco, który chichotał za każdym razem, gdy zwrócił na nich uwagę.

Po jakimś czasie, Harry zrozumiał, że Lucjusz Malfoy nie zamierza wyrwać mu różdżki i żaden śmierciożerca nie wyskoczy za zasłon, więc zaczął się rozluźniać, a nawet doceniać jedzenie , tak jak Draco.

„hmm" Blondyn powiedział, przeżuwając jedzenie entuzjastycznie „Matko najdrożdsza, naprawdę przewyższyłaś siebie tym razem. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio jedzenie bylo tak dobre"

Harry pamiętał co Severus powiedział o gotowaniu pani Malfoy, więc spojrzał na nią. Narcyza przekrzywiła głowę na bok, podniosła brwi i spojrzała na swojego syna z przebiegłym uśmiechem na swoich ustach, jakby doskonale wiedziała co Draco ma zamiar za chwilę powiedzieć.

„Poczekaj" kontynuował Draco, stukając w swój podbródek zamyślony „ Myślę, że pamiętam. To było w ostatnie święta"

„Nie zrobiłam dzisiaj kolacji, synu. Priya ją przygotowała. Tak samo rok temu, rok wcześniej i trzy lata temu"

„Oh, naprawdę?" Draco zapytał, potrząsając głową z udawanym zaskoczeniem „ To wyjaśnia wszystko"

Lucjusz i Severus zachichotali, ale Harry, który polubił matkę Draco i nie chciał, żeby myślała, że jest niegrzeczny, starał się ukryć swój uśmiech. Priya jedynie patrzyła się w sufit.

Draco, jednak uśmiechał się promiennie do swojej matki.

„Ah! Mamo, wiesz, że tylko się z tobą droczę. Jesteś wspaniałą kucharką! Naprawdę! na przykład twój wczorajszy szpinak był najlepszy jaki kiedykolwiek jadłem."

Lucjusz, który siedział obok swojej żony dyskretnie parsknął w swój kieliszek wina. Narcyza roześmiała się.

„Wiesz doskonale, że to był kurczak curry, niewdzięczny dzieciaku. Kontynuuj tak dalej, Sparkplug, a wydziedziczę cię szybciej niż zdołasz powiedzieć Quidditch."

„Matko" Draco odpowiedział rzeczowo. „ Nie nazywaj mnie sparkplug na oczach Harry'ego Pottera! To żenujące."

Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem .

Draco spojrzał na Harry'ego, który także się śmiał.

„Ostrzegam cię, Potter!" powiedział, wskazując swoim widelcem na chłopaka. „Powiedz komukolwiek w Hogwardzie, że moja matka tak mnie nazywa, a będę rzucał na ciebie _Crucio_ przez następne stulecie."

„Powiedziałeś jak prawdziwy syn śmierciożercy" Harry wypalił śmietelnie poważnie. Gdy uświadomił sobie co powiedział, z oczami rozszerzonymi w szoku spojrzał na Lucjusza Malfoya, gryząc nerwowo dolną wargę.

Lucjusz podnióssł brwi i podniósł swój kieliszek wina.

„Powiedziałeś jak prawdziwy syn Gryfona" wzniósł toast, uśmiechając się szeroko.

* * *

 _Gdy dowiedziała się, że jest w ciąży, świat Narcyzy Malfoy zaczął się zmieniać. Politika stała się nieważna. Czystość krwi – Jakie to ma znaczenie, gdy nosisz dziecko pod swoim sercem? Gdy poczuła to malutkie życie wewnątrz niej po raz pierwszy, Narcyza zrozumiała, że nie chce, aby jej syn dorastał otoczony nienawiścią, okrucieństwem i bólem, a gdy jej mąż polożył to drobne ciałko na jej ramionach, powiedziała mu, że nie będzie lojalna wobec Czarnego Pana._

 _Wtedy Lucjusz prawie ją zostawił._

 _Ściśle zaplątany w pajęczynę (utkaną przez Tom'a Riddle'a ) zajadliwości, megalomanii i pragnienia zemsty, Lucjusz Malfoy poczuł wielką dumę, gdy został śmierciożercą, faworytem Czarnego Pana. Szczerze wierząc w wyższość czystokrwistych i z wrodzoną pogardą do mugoli, Lucjusz Malfoy chciał służyć Czarnemu Panu i jego celom. Chciał być śmierciożercą._

 _Przez pierwszy rok życia Draco, Narcyza wiedziała, że jedynym powodem, dla którego jej mąż został z nimi, tolerując jej bunt i chroniąc, były pozory, które były zbyt ważne dla Lucjusza, żeby ich opuścić. Rozwód oznaczałby porażkę, a Malfoy nie ponosi porážek._

 _Nigdy nie wątpiła w jego miłość do niej i syna, ale byl za głęboko w tym wszystkim. Zdawało się, że nie ma żadnej drogi wyjścia dla Lucjusza Malfoya._

 _Wtedy przyszedł dzień, gdy Lord Voldemort dowiedział się o jasnowidzu, który stworzył przepowiednię, która dotyczyła jego i pewnego magicznego dziecka, które pewnego dnia mogłoby zakończyć jego życie.. Zsiniały z gniewu, rozkazał swoim śmierciożercom, aby znaleźli jasnowidza albo dziecko i przyprowadzili ich przed jego oblicze. Tylko dzięki lojalności do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela Lucjusz nie powiedział Czarnemu panu o bratniej duszy Severusa Snape'a i przeowiedni, która zabroniła mężczyźnie zbliźyć się kiedykolwiek do syna Jamesa Pottera._

„ _I to, co bedzie prowadzić do jego zwyciężstwa nad ciemną stroną, będzie ostatecznie prowadzić do jego upadku._

 _Chłopiec, który przeżył umrze dla mężczyzny, dla którego żyje''_

 _Dni minęły, a słudzy Voldemorta nie znaleźli jasnowidza ani dziecka. W swoim szaleństwie wywarł na nich presję, grożąc, że zabije każde dziecko w czarodziejskim świecie, które ma mniej niż 3 lata. Swoją różdżką, jeśli będzie musiał. Wliczając w to dzieci śmierciożerców._

 _Wliczając Draco._

 _Do dzisiaj Narcyza nie jest pewna czy Lucjusz odwrócił się od Czarnego Pana dlatego, że stał się zagrożeniem dla życia jego syna czy dlatego, że gdy poszedł wyjawić imię Harry'ego Pottera Czarnemu Panu, Severus zrobił to pierwszy, ryzykując życie swojego przyszłego partnera w celu ochrony syna Lucjusza._

 _Severus nie martwił się o Potterów, jednakże „Syriusz Black jest ich strażnikiem tajemnicy" powtarzał „ Jeśli ktokolwiek zamierza być im lojalny, to on. Jest ojcem chrzestnym Harry'ego! Jest gryfonem, a wiesz jacy oni są. Harry jest bezpieczny. Jestem tego pewny. Nie zostaną znalezieni."_

 _Jego słowa nadal ją nawiedzają._

* * *

Po kolacji, wszyscy zebrali się w salonie Malfoy'ów, ale Draco złapał Harry'ego za ramię i pociągnął gryfona za sobą „Chodźmy" powiedział „ Bez wątpienia jutro usłyszysz wystarczająco zawstydzających historyjek"

Harry uśmiechnął się i po jednym ostatním spojrzeniu w stronę Snape'a (Nie był pewny czy zrobił to po to, aby upewnić się, czy może wyjść czy może po to, aby zapewnić Severusa, że pamięta o swojej obietnicy), podążył za Draco w stronę jego pokoju.

Nawet, jeśli widział wcześniej wiele pokoi nastolatków poza Weasley'ami, nie przygotowaliby go na widok pokoju Draco.

Pokój który był zimny i sterylny przypominał Harry'emu szpital. Jedynie dominującym kolorem w pokoju Draco nie jest sanitarny biały, tylko wytworny, nieskazitelny czarny. Podłoga, meble, nawet ściany były czarne. Jedynie kilka plam były koloru Slytherinu i mogły one zostać znalezione na zasłonach, narzutach, dwóch poduszkach i na małym trójkątnym dywanie pokrywającym kilka błyszczących, czarnych płytek. Harry nigdy by się nie domyślił, że ktokolwiek mieszka w tym pokoju, wygląda on bezosobowo jak pokój wystawiony na pokaz w mugolskim magazynie o projektowaniu wnętrz. Jedyną rzeczą, która przypomina o Draco byly pięć małych flag Slytherinu, które były starannie powieszone na ścianie – dwie nad kanapą i trzy po drugiej stronie lóżka.

Z szeroko otwartymi oczami Harry rozejrzał się po pokoju, aż poczuł spojrzenie Draco. Czując się zobowiązany do skomentowania, powiedział:

„Erm"

Draco uśmiechnął się znacząco „Podoba ci się?"

„T-tak?" Harry skłamał nieprzekonująco. Jego komórka pod schodami na Privet Drive nigdy nie wyglądała bardziej przytulnie.

„Kłamca" Draco odpowiedział monotonnie, nadal uważnie obserwując Harry'ego.

Harry poczul, że się rumieni „W-Wiesz" wyjąkał „ To nie jest dokładnie to czego się spodziewałem."

„Nie?" Draco zapytał zaskoczony „ Więc nie uważasz, że ten pokój wygląda jak pokój syna śmierciożercy?"

„Draco..." Harry zaczął niezręcznie, ale gdy zobaczył drzwi, które Draco przed chwilą zamknął, zatrzymał się w połowie zdania. Jego usta otworzyły się, gdy spojrzał na ogromny plakat, który zakrywa prawie połowe drzwi do sypialni. Po jakimś czasie otrząsnął się, przełknął swoje zdziwienie i wykrztusił „Oh, uważam! Widzę, że śmierciożercy mają swój własny plakat promocyjny? Wspaniale!"

Potrząsnął lekko głową jakby chciał się pozbyć ostatních pozostałości snu – koszmaru – mógłby przejść obok Draco i wyjść przez drzwi, gdyby ślizgon nie złapał go za ramiona i powiedział „Potter! Zaczekaj!"

„Po co?" Harry wysyczał „żeby pokazać inne plakaty? Ten, na którym dobry stary Voldie rzuca na mnie _Crucio_? Wiesz, ten z martwym Cedriciem leżącym u moich stóp i twoim ojcem patrzącym na to?"

Draco zrzucił ręcę z jego ramion, jakby został poparzony.

„Albo pokazać album z nocy, gdy zabił moich rodziców?" Ciągnął dalej. Poczuł, że zaczyna robić mu się zimno, więc zaczął drżeć.

„To było nie na miejscu." Powiedział Draco, stojąc nieruchomo. „ ale biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, rozumiem, że możesz czuć się niezręcznie"

„Niezręcznie?" Harry zapytał, jego głos jest surowy. „Dlaczego miałbym czuć się niezręcznie? Bo masz pieprzony plakat z mrocznym znakiem na drzwiach? Czaszka, wąż i wszystko inne? Jak jakaś pieprzona Groupie?" roześmiał się gorzko „ Co potem, Malfoy? Zrobisz sobie tatuaż na lewym ramieniu jak inni śmierciożercy, sparkplug? A może już go masz?"

Chwycił Draco za ramię, ale ten po raz kolejny od niego odskoczył.

„Jesteś dupkiem, Potter" powiedział bardzo cicho „Ale tak jak powiedziałem, rozumiem. To było nadzyczaj odważne z twojej strony, że tu dzisiaj przyszedłeś, mimo faktu, że moi rodzice są śmierciożercami. Prawdopodobnie zrobiłeś to tylko z powodu mojego ojca chrzestnego i to mi wystarczy, ale musze przyznać, że marzyłem, aby być bardziej godny zaufania w twoich oczach"

Nie wiedział czy to był sposób w jaki Draco mówił, czy szczerość w jego szarych oczach, ale nagle poczuł się bardzo zawstydzony . Co na brodę Merlina w niego wstąpiło?

„Również się przyznam" kontynował Draco „że myślałem, że masz większe poczucie humoru, Potter. Gdybym wiedział nie zostawiłbym pokoju w takim stanie. Najwyraźniej się myliłem. Przepraszam"

Wyciągnął różdżkę, machał nią w powietrzu kilka razy, wymamrotał jakieś zaklęcie i przed oczami Harry'ego sypialnia Draco zaczęła się zmieniać.

To było jakby pokój zmienił się w nalepkę, która powoli, ale stale była odrywana, jedynie by odsłonić obraz ukryty pod spodem. Lśniąca podłoga przemieniła się w przytulny ciemno zielony dywan; puste biurko nagle zapełniło się książkami, pergaminami i piórami. Kolorowe obrazy, zdjęcia rodzinne i plakaty z Quiddich zostały dodane do kolekcji plakatów Slytherinu, które już były na ścianach, które były teraz przyjemnie wytapetowane, a prawa strona pokoju, która do tego monentu była czarna i pusta, nagle ujawniła kilka przepełnionych połek z książkami i ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego wieżę HI-FI, pełny zestaw telewizyjny, Video, stereo i wiele półek wypełnionych po brzegi płytami CD's i filmami.

Harry patrzył się z otwartymi ustami. Powoli, nie śmiąc patrzeć Draco w oczy, odwrócił głowę w stronę drzwi. Czaszka zniknęła, została zastąpiona kolorowym plakatem fatalnych jędź.

Różnica między ciepłą i przyjazną sypialnią, a czarną celą, która była tutaj kilka sekund temu poradziła sobie z tym, czym wiele długich monologów Draco o „istotności wyglądu'' nie potrafiło. Po raz pierwszy Harry pomyślał, że jest w stanie sobie wyobrazić jak to jest być Draco Malfoy'em. Po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że mógłby zrozumieć cenę, którą Draco płaci każdego dnia udając nienawiść do mugoli i udając ubóstwiającego Voldemorta syna śmierciożercy.

„Przepraszam" powiedział w końcu. „Draco, bardzo mi przykro"

„W porządku" odpowiedział chłodno Draco. „ Zapomnij o tym"

Harry potrząsnął głową „Nie jest w porządku" powiedział delikatnie „ Masz rację, jestem dupkiem! I jeśli już nigdy nie będziesz chciał ze mną rozmawiać, zrozumiem. To co powiedziałem było podłe i głupie i ... nie w porządku! To co zrobił Voldemort nie jest twoją winą. Ufam ci! Nie rozumiem dokładnie dlaczego, ale ufam i chcę, żebyśmy zostali przyjaciółmi. Tego też nie rozumiem, ale-"

Resztę przeprosin zagłuszyło syczenie. Kiedy nagle ostro wciągnął powietrze, przyłożył ręcę do swojego czoła i skrzywił się z bólu.

„HARRY!"

Głos Draco był jakby z bardzo daleka. Tępy ból zaczął tłuc przez głowę Harry'ego w dziwnych odstępach, przypominając mu młotek, który był prowadzony przez raczej nie doświadczoną ręke. Gwoźdźiem była jego czaszka.

A Voldemort był młotkiem.

„Severusie" wysapał. Zamknął oczy i wydukał na ślepo w kierunku drzwi. „Severusie" powtórzył „Draco, muszę-"

Ale zanim Draco miał szansę zareagować, drzwi się otworzyły i jego ojciec chrzestny wszedł prędko do pokoju. Jego rodzice podążali za nim, wyglądając na poruszonych. Snape zbliżył się do Harry'ego, który kołysał się w tą i z powrotem na kolanach i uklęknął przed nim. „Harry" powiedział „ Spójrz na mnie, otworz oczy"

„Nie" Harry zaprotestował przez zaciśnięte zęby „Zobaczy was! Odejdzcie! Wszyscy!"

Nie spuszczając oczu z Harry'ego, zasygnalizował Malfoy'om, żeby wyszli z pokoju. „Wynocha! Wszyscy" Rozkazał.

Lucjusz i jego syn wyszli natychmiast, ale Narcyza wyglądała na zbyt zszokowaną, by się poruszyć. Jej twarz straciła wszystkie kolory i patrzyła się na Harry'ego, który nadal ściskał dygoczące czoło obiema rękami.

* * *

„ _Nie, Lucjuszu. Nie, Nie zgadzam się."_

 _Narcyza Malfoy odwróciła się plecami do swojego męża i podeszła do okna w jego gabinecie. Z tego miejsca miała dobry widok na ich ogród za domem, gdzie jej mały syn bawił się na słońcu, pod opieką swojej niani. Narcyza obserwowała jak Draco porzucił pościg za motylami na rzecz wyścigu za kilkoma trollami ogrodowymi, które starały się prześlizgnąć niezauważenie i teraz uciekały przed dzieckiem tak szybko na ile pozwalały ich małe nogi, ich zachwycone piski śmiechu mieszały się ze śmiechem Draco._

 _Narcyza uśmiechnęła się._

 _Wyczuła Lucjusza, który stanął za nią i pochyliła się ku niemu gdy otoczył jej talie i położyl brodę na jej ramieniu._

„ _Popatrz na niego" Prosiła_

„ _Patrzę" odpowiedzial spokojnie „ I widzę, że Draco ma wystarczająco lat."_

„ _Wystarczająco? Lucjuszu, on ma pięć lat. Tylko pięć! I jest taki pełny życia!"_

„ _Życia, które chcę chronić, Narcyzo"_

„ _Życia, które zamierzasz zniszczyć!" wrzasnęła Narcyza. Odwróciła się i wysunęła się z uścisku, pioronując go wzrokiem. „Jeśli Severus zacznie uczyć Draco oklumencji i odniesie sukces-''_

„ _Odniesie sukces" przerwał Lucjusz._

„ _Odniesie sukces w zduszeniu zapału Draco, Tak!"_

 _Lucjusz przewrócił oczami. „Kochanie, Błagam. Dramatyzujesz!" Westchnął rozdrażniony. „Wiesz doskonale, że Draco nie może wymarzyć sobie lepszego nauczyciela od Severusa. Nigdy by nie skrzywdził naszego syna."_

 _Narcyza rozłożyła ręcę._

„ _Oczywiście, że go nie skrzywdzi!" płakała. „Naprawdę uważasz, że to przez Severusa się martwię? Oczywiście, że nie! Ale nie jestem naiwna, Lucjuszu. Wiem, że to nie skończy się wraz z oklumencją. On jest taką żywą, małą duszyczką! Taki figlarny, przyjacielski i ciekawski, taki... tryskający energią._ _I jeśli zabierzesz to wszystko od niego przekształcając go w oklumenta ( zabierzesz mu to, Lucjusz!) w tak młodym wieku, zmienisz go! Jeśli nauczy się ukrywać swoje uczucia zza maską już w wieku pięciu lat, to zmieni to kim jest, czy chcesz tego czy nie!"_

 _Lucjusz na krótko zamknął oczy._

„ _Oklumencja będzie konieczna, Narcyzo, w celu ochrony jego duszy! Tym szybciej Draco nauczy się zamykać swój umysł tym lepiej. Musi być przygotowany i gotowy, gdy Czarny Pan powróci."_

„ _Czarny Pan!" prychnęła „Niszczy nasze życie nawet zza grobu!"_

 _Bez słowa, odwróciła się w stronę okna jeszcze raz, żeby spojrzeć na swojego syna. Draco powoli zmierzał w stronę jednego z krzaków różanecznika, prawdopodobnie idzie na paluszkach do kilku w dalszym ciągu niczego niepodejrzewających ogrodowych trolli tylko, żeby przestraszyć ich sekunde póżniej, ale zamiast tego, jej syn zaledwie położył dłonie na obu stronach bioder i zaczął rozmawiać z kimś albo z czymś kogo nie mogła zobaczyć i cicho się zaśmiała. Jej mały mężczyzna prawdopodobnie poucza trolle (Jakby to kiedykolwiek miało trzymać je z dala od trawy) albo karci kłócące się wróżki._

„ _Nie mogę pozwolić Severusowi uczyć moje dziecko" powiedziała_

 _Draco opuścił swoje dłonie i protekcjonalne maniery i podszedł bliżej różanecznika, zaciekawiony i nadal rozmawiając z kimś niewidocznym, ale stara czarownica, która obserwowała Draco ponad swoje robótki nie wyglądała na zaniepokojoną i gdy jej syn zniknął za krzaki i poza pole widzenia, Narcyza też się nie martwiła. Posiadłość Malfoy'ów była strzeżona przez niezliczone starożytne zaklęcia, Jedno silniejsze od poprzedniego i żadne stworzenie, które nie dostało pozwolenia by kroczyć po ich terenie nie zbliży się wystarczająco blisko by skrzywdzić jej syna. Na pewno tylko odkrył kolejne z wielu cudów czarodziejskiego świata, albo Zgredek zajmuje się ogrodem. Narcyza uśmiechnęła się przez łzy. Potem odwróciła się do swojego męża_

„ _Nie chcę by mój syn dorastał w taki sposób, Lucjuszu. Nie zasługuje na to. Nadal jest dzieckiem"_

 _Twarz Lucjusza stała się surowa._

„ _Jestem pewny, że pamiętasz, że czarny pan nie ma nic przeciwko wyrządzaniu krzywdy niewinnym dzieciom, jeśli to służy jego celom" powiedział szorstko „ Draco zacznie lekcje oklumencji jutro rano i nie już nic słyszeć na ten temat"_

* * *

„Cyzo, odejdź" Severus krzyknął. W końcu Lucjusz zdołał wyprowadzić swoją żonę z pokoju i Harry i Severus zostali sami.

Snape położył ręce na twarzy Harry'ego, kołysał głowę chłopca łagodnie, ale stanowczo „Musisz spojrzeć mi w oczy, Harry" powiedział spokojnie „Spójrz na mnie"

„Nie" zapłakał „Nie mogę. Prawie tu jest! Jeśli cię zobaczy...!"

„Harry, zaufaj mi" Powiedział nagląco Severus „Wiem co robię! Mogę Ci pomóc jedynie gdy spojrzysz mi w oczy"

Niechętnie, Harry otworzył oczy. Jego nauczyciel eliksirów wyglądał niewyraźnie za zasłoną łez, więc Harry zamrugał, żeby oczyścić swoje pole widzenia, zanim calkowicie spojrzał Snape'owi w oczy.

Ich spojrzenia się spotkały.

Głęboka czerń oczu Snape'a stawała się coraz większa, aż całkowicie pochłoneła Harry'ego i był w stanie widzieć jedynie ciemność. Harry nie znał czasu, ani przestrzeni. Uczucie spokoju, którego wcześniej nigdy nie doświadczył zawładnęło nim. Był świadomy faktu, że nauczyciel wszedł do jego umysłu – _albo Harry wszedł w jego? –_ Ale było to ani bolesne, ani przerażające. Było w porządku. Czuł się jakby Severus okrył kocem duszę Harry'ego. Osłaniał go. Chronił go.

Więc Harry się nie przejmował.


End file.
